A Russian Lullaby
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Dimitri spends some time late at night with his and Rose's infant daughter. Of course Rose joins them eventually, and of course Rose and Dimitri fight.


**A/N: Okay, at this point, I've now gotten two reviews saying I've ripped off this story and Anya's name from another author. I would NEVER blatantly steal another author's work. And as for the name, Anya is a popular Russian name, considering I googled 'popular Russian girl's names' and that was one of the first one that came up. **

**I don't know what work I've 'stolen' or who the author is or when she published. I started work on this story on December 22, and f anyone would like the see the time stamp on the file, please feel free to message me on Tumblr (herguywednesday)**

**I'm not sure who you two anons are, but please, in the future woman up and login so I can handle this without making posts before my story and on Tumblr. i would much rather solve this by sending PMs. **

**If you really have an aversion to my liking the name Anya, then I understand. But I won't change it. I happen to like it, and I will keep using it if I feel like it. **

**I apologize to everyone else for this rant. I don't like being accused of 'stealing' other people's work. **

* * *

I blinked one eye open, my body immediately begging me to go back to sleep. I could see some sunlight coming into my bedroom from under the didn't mean anything though. I could have been asleep for five minutes orfive hours.

Damn vampires and their backwards sleep schedules. The human part of me wanted desperately to be awake with the sun, but my lifestyle meant I had to be a night owl.

I opened my other eye, embracing the fact that I probably wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. Stretching out, I realised that my husband wasn't in bed next to me.  
I reached my arm out to touch Dimitri's side of the bed. His pillow was still warm and so were the sheets where his body should have been.

If I didn't know Dimitri, I would have said he got up to use the bathroom. But I do know him, and he never got up in the middle of the night for anything less than a DefCon Red.

Yawning, I slipped my legs out form under the covers and tried not to shiver against the cold wooden floors.

I paused by the bedroom doorway, listening. I could hear –I think – Dimitri talking.

"Hmm, I wonder why he got up," I muttered to myself, padding down the hallway, my arms wrapped around my torso.

Stopping outside the room next to ours, I leaned against the wall and carefully toed the door open.

"Где мечтательные Волга впадает  
Тамв одиноко России роза  
Глядянежно  
Внизпо колено  
Гдекарие глаза ребенка блестят  
слушать  
Ev'ryночь вы услышите ее напевают  
Русскаяколыбельная"

I smiled as I listened to Dimitri sing to our daughter in Russian. He didn't acknowledge my presence, but I knew that he knew I was there.

He rocked Tatyana in his arms, her tiny baby frame dwarfed even more so by his large, muscular arms.

I sniffed quietly as Dimitri finishedhis song; even though he was singing in Russian I recognized it as "Russian Lullaby." It was the song we danced to at our wedding.

"Roza?" Dimitri called quietly, "You might as well come in here."

I smiled and stepped into the room,"Hi."

Dimitri turned to face me, already rolling his eyes, "I'm surprised it took you so long to wake up. Anya and I have been awake for almost an hour now."

I reached out and brushed a finger over my baby's dark hair. She made a baby snuffling noise and my heart melted.

"You're an abnormally quiet guardian. If you didn't want to be heard, you wouldn't be," I pointed out.

Dmitri made a noise of agreement in the back of his throat, and patted Tatyana softly on the back, giving her the sweetest smile I had ever seen. I watched in slight fascination. Dimitri was only ever unguarded when he was around our two-month-old; there were things he still held back from me.

Suddenly, tears were running down my cheeks. Dimitri looked up, alarmed.

"Rose, what happened?" he reached one hand out and pulled my close, letting my bury my face in his chest.

"It's just…you and Anya…and I didn't think we'd ever be this happy," I wailed into his shirt, fisting the fabric in my hands.

Dimitri frowned at my tears, but reached and hand out and wrapped his free arm around my back.

"Don't you think you're being a little dramatic?"

I pushed away from his chest and glared up at my husband, "Excuse me? Dramatic? Are you really saying that to me right now?"

Dimitri raised his eyebrow at me. Damn, I still wished I could do that!

"Rose, it's understandable," Dimitri suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, "You do have a lot of hormones right now."

I narrowed my eyes even more, "Really? You're going to talk about my hormones? Maybe you shouldn't provoke me."

Dimitri scoffed, "Rose, I'm simply stating a fact."

I took Tatyana from Dimitri's arms, "And I'm going to state a fact too. You are not welcome in my bed for the time being."

I stalked back to my room, Tatyana breathing softly against my neck.

Kicking the door shut behind me, I murmured softly to my infant daughter, "Never marry a stupid Russian giant. They'll drive you crazy."

* * *

I woke up a few hours later, and the entire house was dark. A quick peek outside the window, and I saw it was just past sundown.

I sighed, another day of working in the dark. Ever since Tatyana was born, Dimitri and I had been up with the sun more often than not and we both missed it terribly.

Dimitri. Damn, I had almost forgotten our fight.

Tatyana gurgled softly from her bassinet and I lifted her carefully into my arms.

Her dark eyes were bright and she looked very happy.

I smiled sadly down at her, "Maybe daddy was right. I was a little unstable before you came around. Why wouldn't I be even more unstable after you came?"

I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to apologize the the big lug.

Pulling my tank top down, I helped Tatyana attach herself to my breast so she could eat.

"Okay, baby, let's go find daddy," I muttered, pulling open the door.

I gasped as I stepped down on Dimitri's hand.

He grunted in pain and sat up, muttering under his breath in Russian.

"Dimitri! What are you doing?" I jumped back, tightening my grip on Tatyana.

"I was waiting for you to come back out so we could talk," he grunted, looking wide awake despite having just slept on the floor.

"Oh," I breathed, "I think I owe you an apology."

Dimitri leaned against the doorframe, looking incredibly sexy and waited.

I squinted at him, the apology getting stuck in my throat. I hated apologising...it meant I had been wrong.

"I guess I was acting a little crazy last night. I'm sorry, Comrade."

The side of Dimitri's mouth quirked up, but in the next second he forced his face back into a neutral expression.

"I forgive you, Roza. It's not your fault you're annoying, frustrating, and above all stunning."

I opened my mouth to snap at him for calling me annoying and frustrating, but then the next bit of his sentence registered.

"Stunning?" I smiled, "Really?"

Dimitri brushed a hand over my cheek, "Too stunning for my sanity."

I smiled wider. Three years of marriage and it was still rare to catch Dimitri in a moment like this.

"Come on, time to get ready for the day," he pulled Tatyana away from me and cuddled her close.

I followed behind him, smiling that the sight of him whispering sweet Russian words to our daughter.

This man was going to be the death of me.

* * *

**A/N: My second Vampire Academy fanfic. I'm still playing around with these guys, so I'm sure there'll be character errors. Also, I've only read books 1 & 2 so far, so my fics are pretty much AU, and spoiler free. I stil hope you guys like them, and please review. **

**English translation of the song: where the dreamy volga flows/there's a lonely russian rose/gazing tenderly/down upon her kneee/where a baby's brown eyes glisten/listen/ev'ry night you'll hear her croon/a russian lullaby**


End file.
